Love Is Just a Word
by Amber Blossom
Summary: What if Mandy and Ella escaped? What if a heartbroken Char resolved to never marry? What if three years later, they meet again, despite close encounters. But this time Ella's masquerading as the spunky servant of Queen Daria, Leia.
1. Fallen Mask

**Love Is Just A Word**

_Summary:_

_Remake of Ella Enchanted. What if Ella and Mandy escaped? What if Char resolved to never marry? What if, they both meet again, despite their close encounters, three years later? Only this time Ella's playing the part of the spunky maid, Leia._

_Note:_

_Why should I be writing another story right now? It's because I'm simply bored, and the muses for this story won't stop haunting me..._

_Also it's part of my New Year's gift. The other part of my gift to my readers will be uploaded probably tomorrow, since I need to edit it._

_Dedication:_

_To one of my friends, a realist. The great thing about fantasy is that the impossible is made possible and reality pales in comparison to it._

_**Not A Happily Ever After**_

_The door wasn't far. Sir Stephen still held my hand. I pulled, but couldn't break away._

I almost sighed in defeat, but instead another idea formed in my head. I stomped on Sir Stephen's foot very hard, shifting all my weight onto that one stomp. Just like I expected, Sir Stephen grimmaced in pain, then let go.

Seizing the opportunity while everyone was left gaping at my rebelliousness, I ran to the door. It was foolishly left open, a product of Char's impatience.

When I was across the ledge, I could hear the clatter of feet, the Char was coming after me.

I ran fast, my life and Char's fate was at stake if I ran to slow.

"Ella!" I didn't dare look back, I knew who it was, Char. If I looked back, I'd want to stay there forever.

I ran straight into the edge of the forest. The forest that was next toDame Olga's manor, and also the forest that proved to be a shortcut to Ayortha.On an impulse, I stopped, in broad daylight the forest looked scary, now, in the inky darkness, it looked like walking into doom.

I turned back and saw the faint outlines of Char, not thinking twice, I ran right into the forest. I could feel the cool bark of the many trees surrounding me, in a few moments, my eyes adjusted right into the darkness.

I weaved right through the boughs of the trees, and ducked under low branches. Soon after a few moments, I grew accostumed to the weary pattern of movements.

When I was suddenly tired, after what seemed moments, I sat down at an area that I hoped was clean to sit on.

I stiffened as I heard a leaf crunch, barely two yeards away from where I sat. I pressed my back hard against the tree.

"Do you think that she's here?" I heard one of the knights, probably Sir Stephen say.

"Naw, no girl would walk right into _this_ forest!" I heard Sir Bert exclaim.

"But this is the ogre tamer! Why in the world did Char have to fall for an ogre tamer?"

"I dunno, but I think that we should go back. This place just gives me the creeps. We can search some more tomorrow, with the way Char is acting he won't let us see the new year if we don't search."

"You're right on that subject."

I calmed down moments later when I heard their footsteps become lesser and lesser.

"Lady?" my ears perked up, the only person that called me that was Mandy, "are you anywhere near here?"

"Mandy!" I stood up slowly, careful not to trip, and careful not to make any sound,"I'm right here."

In an instant I felt Mandy's arms around me.

"What shall we do now?" I asked. We certainly couldn't go back to Dame Olga's home, she and Hattie would make both of our lives living torture. Then, it came to me. I looked Mandy straight into her eye, "Mandy, we can't go back to Dame Olga's and I think that we can't even stay in Kyrria. I think that we should go the Ayortha, maybe we could work as cooks at an inn. We can't go to Bast, the prince might go there."

Mandy looked at me, with the little moonlight that streamed through the forest I could tell that her face was serious, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, we should go to Ayortha."


	2. Some One in the World

**Love Is Just A Word**

Amber Blossom

Note: Yes, I am SOO sorry about the LONG update, but things piled into another, and I suddenly lost all interest in Ella Enchanted (Yes, gasp now) But, my muses came back, in the middle of a BORING class, and I welcome… CHAPTER TWO…

Disclaimer: Ella Enchanted belongs to Gail Carson Levine.

**Some One Else in the World**

"Char, what was that all about?" Queen Celina was by far a force to be reckoned with, with an easy temperance, getting her angry was quite a feat – and would be the warning to start running to the mountains.

Now here she was, her sleek black hair was messed and out of its perfect bun, her dress was rumpled after a fruitless search of her son in throngs of evil girls, and her wonderfully planned three night ball was ruined by her son.

"Nothing, mother," Char didn't bother to meet his mother's gaze, his voice was beyond hollow – he didn't even bother putting on a mask. "Absolutely nothing."

"What happened with that young maiden, she seemed absolutely charming – the resemblance between her and Lady Eleanor is uncanny!"

"She went back home," he spat bitterly, as his gaze lowered to the marble floor, "…she isn't coming back anytime soon…"

With that, he walked away, leaving his mother spellbound at this mysterious maiden who just about broke and enflamed her son's heart.

"Mandy?" Ella tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear, and poked the fairy, "Mandy? Wake up!" Relenting, Ella reached for the large burlap sack that Mandy had brought along. Inside was every single thing her mother owned (the bag _was_ fairy-made of course), from the most extravagant dress, to jewels dangling of hair sticks from the more oriental countries.

Reaching for her fairy book, Ella opened it once and found a diary entry of Hattie's. Who surprisingly spelled better.

_Dear Diary,_

_THAT WRETCH! That good for nothing minx! She knew that it was my night to shine, to be swept of my feet from that handsome Char, but no, she took it from me! And she took that cook with her too._

_Mother says that she was just jealous, and that Charmont will get back to his senses sooner or later. Secretly, she's glad, or was for the fifteen minutes before she found out that everything that Lady Eleanor had (who knew Ella's mother had more jewels than the queen) was gone. Still, that wretch can't expect to win the prince's heart, it is simply a bewitchment. Poor Ella, green never suited her, but I guess her green eyes weren't just a physical trait._

_Mother plans to invite the prince to dinner tomorrow. Maybe then I can knock this bewitchment out of him…_

Ella slammed the book shut as the entry rambled on about some silly dress Hattie was going to wear for the prince.

…For Char…

Softly, the feint hum of rain began, becoming a soft beat.

"I'm sorry," Ella whispered softly, her voice barely audible. In mere seconds she couldn't tell tears from rain. "…I'm sorry…"

The infamous palace garden was beyond beautiful, with an arrangement of soft colors, magical lights were weaved into the trees, and the beautiful center fountain was lit from the inside, its clear water reflecting the moonlight with a beautiful, aurora (fairy) light.

The soft thumping of the rain didn't faze him. His mother was gone, and the soldiers were at their homes.

His thick hair fell to his eyes as he looked up.

"…love…" he gave a sad chuckle, "…maybe it's just a word, a fantasy…it's not real…a word isn't real…"

As much as he wanted to believe himself – it didn't work – the Ella he knew was gone, was just fake. It was a horrible realization the second time around.

Somehow, a part of him knew some one else in the universe felt the same way he did, and that same part of him was happy – happy that he wasn't the only one feeling this way.

Note: Yes, Char thinks that Ella, and the façade, Lela, was just another scheme (I thought you were supposed to learn from your mistakes?) And Ella? She'll be more featured in the next chapter, titled: **New Beginning**.


End file.
